Tea Time for the Hearts
by yurinium
Summary: A simple question from Enterprise to Belfast ends up being a date. How does it happen, and how will a date between two shipgirls be?


[Azur Lane Base]

"Have a nice rest, Enterprise-sama." The soft voice of the maid could be heard in front of the Grey Ghost's room, as Belfast was sending Enterprise to the door after the end of a long day. With how it had been a daily occurrence, not to mention all the things the maid had done for her, Enterprise had been wondering why Belfast cared about her so much. One night, she eventually decided to ask the maid about it, moments before entering her room.

"Say, Belfast. Why are you always taking care of me? I can't help but to think that you act differently with me than the rest. Is it because of someone's order?"

Upon hearing that, Belfast replied with a smile. She did seem surprised by the sudden question, clearly not expecting Enterprise to ask her about it.

"If you really want to know why, please meet me in the plaza tomorrow morning, after breakfast. Also, please don't wear your uniform to the city, for we need to wash them in the laundry."

With that, the maid excused herself as she just walked away, leaving Enterprise confused about it. Naturally she had no say in it, for the maid already decided on the appointment.

Inside her room, Enterprise immediately checked on her drawer for the clothing she had to wear for the next day. "_She's right, I don't have any more uniform save for this one. I can't wear it tomorrow."_ The Carrier spent a couple of minutes deciding, but she had been in her uniform almost all the time and the remaining are mostly indoor clothes. "_Choosing clothes is so difficult, I am not used to this…"_ Enterprise huffed a bit as she took a break.

That was when she remembered that she had gotten a package from the Eagle Union. She opened the closet to find the white box labeled 'Anniversary', consisting of a white off-shoulder top, black shorts and a cap. "_Hmm, this is actually similar color-wise to my uniform, I suppose I can wear this…"_ She thought to herself while observing the clothes.

It seemed that Enterprise had taken quite some time in choosing the outfit though as the clock struck close to midnight. "_I better wake up early, I don't want her to get mad at me."_ Putting the clothes beside her, Enterprise readied herself to bed.

Enterprise managed to wake up early the next morning, perhaps she was looking forward to the day more than usual. She even went to the pantry for breakfast before Belfast told her to. Belfast seemed happy to see Enterprise eating the proper food on her own as she approached her, whispering softly. "Don't forget about our date, okay?"

Enterprise immediately blushed as she heard that. Even after Belfast left, the Grey Ghost couldn't really get that word off her mind as she ate her breakfast. She immediately returned to her room to get changed. "_Is the casual outfit fine for the so-called 'date', I wonder.."_ Enterprise could barely decide for a city outfit, let alone for a date! "There's no time though, I better hurry so that I won't be late. Can't leave her waiting…" Enterprise said as she got to change.

[Plaza]

Rushing to the scene, the Carrier managed to reach the city square early. Yet, there was no one around wearing any maid uniform, Enterprise could not help but to wonder where Belfast was.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Enterprise-sama." A familiar voice could be heard as Enterprise was seeking for the maid. Belfast arrived with a casual outfit on her own. Brown sweater top, red scarf and cap, as well as the black skirt. This was definitely the first time Enterprise had seen Belfast like that as she was left at loss of words. _She's really beautiful… _Enterprise couldn't help but to mutter softly.

"You look nice, Enterprise-sama. I was almost worried that you would show up in your uniform." Belfast smiled as she admired how the Eagle Union dressed for the day. The sudden praise left Enterprise blushing red, for Belfast was the one that needed to be complimented after all!

"Thank you, glad you liked it. You… look nice as well." Nice was clearly an understatement at this point as Enterprise tried not to stare at the girl in front of her too much.

"Since you are not wearing your maid outfit you can drop the -sama now. It's kind of embarrassing to be called that in public places." Enterprise was still blushing, but that was more from the sight of the maid than the said 'embarrassment'.

Belfast blinked for a second, totally not expecting that from the Eagle Union carrier. The 'maid' wanted to protest at it but it made sense that she chose to obey the 'order'. "If you say so, Enterprise-" It was obvious that the Cruiser was trying hard not to add the -sama in the sentence.

"Please follow me, Enterprise. I need your companion for the day." There was a hint of hesitation from Belfast as she called Enterprise by her name.

Enterprise could not help but to notice the change in Belfast's expression. For once, Belfast was the one blushing.

The base was indeed pretty much alive at this point. The joint effort of the Royal Navy and the Eagle union made the Azur Lane base similar to a small town, like a port city. Not to mention the presence of the Eastern Radiance, which had settled and even made a small street looking like their own nation's. Enterprise followed Belfast in walking around the city, as she could not help but to admire the infrastructure.

"I've never been to most of the places." Enterprise muttered towards Belfast, in which the Cruiser just chuckled, as if she was not surprised at all. After all, Enterprise was either cooped inside the base, or away in the sea for too long.

After walking around several streets, Enterprise wondered why Belfast didn't buy anything. They even entered some shops in which they ended up window shopping, the sight of the cruiser getting fascinated upon girly stuff was so adorable to watch. The Grey Ghost assumed that Belfast had some orders from the base, and would like to have her as a companion to carry the bags, yet none of those were happening so far. It is almost as if… Belfast only wanted to bring Enterprise around.

Just as Enterprise thought of that, Belfast entered a cafe, in which Enterprise swiftly followed in. "Please take a seat first, Enterprise." Belfast smiled as she headed to the counter. Enterprise sat as she looked around the place. '_This seems to be a civilian's cafe. Perhaps this is where Belfast was ordered to go, to get supplies for the base. I suppose I will help her to bring them back.'_

"Thank you for waiting, Enterprise." Belfast said as she returned with… two sets of cake and drinks? Enterprise noticed chocolate and cheesecake, together with a cup of hot red tea and latte. Belfast assigned the chocolate cake and coffee in front of Enterprise, "I took the liberty to order for you, Enterprise. I hope you don't mind".

"Ah, you don't have to-" Enterprise was surprised by the order, but even more on the fact that they actually came here to enjoy the pastries and drinks. Apparently, Enterprise was wrong once more.

"The cake's delicious and it really pairs well with the drink. As expected from the Head Maid." Enterprise smiled brightly as she tried the chocolate and latte combo. Bitter, sweet and at the same time, milky. Belfast beamed as she saw Enterprise enjoying her food, she had taken a spoonful of hers as well as she admired the Eagle Union ace's expression.

"Try mine as well." The cruiser said as she did not even bother to wait for Enterprise's reply. She already took a spoonful and brought it closer to the Grey Ghost's mouth. Upon seeing that, Enterprise blushed a bit as she opened her mouth, tasting the cheesecake offered to her. Belfast even made Enterprise to taste her tea, having the warm smoothness washing away the creamy sensation of the cheesecake.

"Delicious." Enterprise muttered, definitely did not expect to be spoonfed at all.

Belfast smiled seeing Enterprise's reaction as she suddenly said, "Enterprise, do you know why humans go on a date? It is to know each other better. They spend time together so that they know whether they are comfortable or not with their partner."

Enterprise has just managed to swallow on the cheesecake as she blushed at Belfast's words. The Grey Ghost seemed to have forgotten about the fact that they were indeed on a date, let alone the reason on why they got into one in the first place. She had been overly comfortable with the Royal Navy's Cruiser.

"And to answer your question from before, I suppose you were worried about whether I genuinely care about you or not, right? Especially when I was merely 'assigned' to you."

Enterprise blushed as she could barely reply to the questions. The Head Maid really saw through her, after all. It was never a question of curiosity, but on their entire relationship. The silence was enough for Belfast to know that it was right, as she continued with her answer.

"At first, it was a call of duty. But, with how helpless you are without me, I can't really leave you alone, can I?" Belfast added with a smile, in which Enterprise blushed from doing that. "That's not true, I am independent after all." Her pride didn't allow her to accept that the maid had really helped her all this time.

Belfast didn't really entertain Enterprise's protests as she kept adding, "But I love the time we spend together. I keep wanting to stay by your side. I want to make you happy, and cheer you up when you are sad. In the end, I just… want to care about you, deep down from my heart."

"And, as I am not wearing my maid uniform today, I can say it to you as a woman. I love you, Enterprise."

Enterprise is at a loss for words from the sudden confession that she drank all the coffee to calm herself down. Her cheeks were still flushing red as she eventually managed to reply, "I… can't be happier from your feelings. I want you to keep staying by my side…"

That alone was enough to make Belfast smile. She immediately stood up and leaned in for a soft kiss, in which Enterprise reciprocated affectionately.

After the kiss, both of them just stared at each other while blushing, quietly eating the remaining cake before leaving the cafe. Belfast clinged on Enterprise's arms as she grinned, "Should we go home now? I actually didn't tell the base about our date."

"... We are going to be in trouble, won't we?"

"I suppose we will. But we'll be fine." Belfast extended her hand to hold Enterprise's. "Since we have each other after all."

Enterprise just let a soft smile as she remains quiet, tightening the handhold, all while walking back together into the base.


End file.
